User talk:Holhol1235
Hey, 'sup? |} Teh Ad Yep please. Maybe in little font it can say Holhol1235's then in regular font it can say THE LAST SIM STANDING! So, there, I forgot to give you the title. Thanks for the cover/ad you're working on. Almost forgot, can I have the 10 random Sims you are putting in? Thank you Blanky! HELLO I AM RANDOM54 HELLO I AM RANDOM54 Random54 09:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) HOLA }} Thank you for welcoming me? and how do I talk in bubble? xoxoHollioxox 18:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you. Lego = BAN )}} | width="1" height="1" | | style="background:gray;" width="1" height="1" | | style="background:darkgreen;" colspan="8" width="8" height="1" | | style="background:darkgreen;" height="1" | | style="background:darkgreen;" colspan="4" width="4" height="1" | | style="background:gray;" width="1" height="1" |Yeah, I started looking at his page after he said thoose vile words, and I don't even know how he keeps coming back. He's made death threats, he's cursed, and worsr of all, he thought HE was a bigger fan than Blanky. Yeah, well, I hope he dosen't come back, because if he has nothing nice to say, he shouldn't say it at all!xoxoHollioxox 21:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm testing for bubble letters! YAY! This is awesome! Thank You Neuarl777! Well, I thought it was! LOL! Do I still have to put all that thing before? And it'll appear as this: }} STUFF Differences between MySims Wii and MySims PC GIFTS Random54 08:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Answers Sim Request SUMMER IS NOT COOL ...... : Summer is the same as bummer, you wanna cheer out, hit it! You wanna know the meaning of Boring!? Su-Su-Su-Summer! You wan-'' er... umm...is everything for now... }} }} Sim Request User Page Re:MySims in Drama Form THANKYOU THANKYOU with that ray he made fun of gross stuff i would rarther be in a room with legodude than read that*vomits* Random54 12:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Bad words Random54 Hi there! Nice to meet you. I'm Mistertrouble189, but everyone calls me Mistah Troubleman, or just Troubleman. But I'm no troublemaker . If you have any questions, feel free to ask!}} THX HOLI123456789!!!!!!! MOO!!! GRACIAS!!! XD so aout da talk bubble...... 1) mee!!! XD 2) 1 orange, 2 pink, 3 aqua, 4 lime, 5 yellow 3) uno sigg: "cuz like yaa" dos sigg: "MARSHMALLOWS XD" AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!! Sneaker Night 00:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG THX!!!!! from now on, your name is Veronica... cuz like yaa ((see, dat sigg is PERFECT!!! and i use it alot))Sneaker Night 00:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) umm, "And the" WAT?!?! I IS CONFUSED!!!!! VERONICA!!! HOW DO I DO THEM?!?!?! LIFE IS HARD!!!!Sneaker Night 00:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks VeronicaSneaker Night 00:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) SSBB Info Wowie!! }} }} Hello, HolHol1235, I'm King Roland. Hello! I'm King Roland, ruler of the Kingdom. I am new to the Wiki, and I would like a word bubble. Do you know who could do one? ~~''King Roland''~~ Hihi That is all. }} King Roland's Word Bubble Hello again, HolHol1235. I haven't been able to respond because I had to sign up Butter to the Royal Academy, eat some cupcakes, hire new wandoliers, eat cupcakes, go to one of Leaf's concerts... I was busy. Any way, my five colors are plain red, plain yellow, plain green, black and white. Use black and white for the text, please. My signiture things are: (1) King Roland: I am the King, and I have great Wandoliers! (2) Talk: I like CUPCAKES! Thank you, HolHol1235. ~~''King Roland''~~ Teh Crossing of Animals In my opinion, it be one of the most ugliest changes. Also, there's the city, the namesake of Animal Crossing: City Folk. The city is nothing interesting. It's only all the special visitors in the old AC games crammed into one plaza. I suppose it's good in some ways that now, you don't have to wait for Dr. Shrunk to come to town to get new emotions, or upgrade to Nookington's to get Harriet's hair salon, but now, everything be way easier to get. The only really new buildings be an HRA building, GracieGrace (expensive clothing store), an online auction house that only includes items put up by people on your friend roster, and I think that be about it. Everything else is exactly the same like Wild World. Not much innovation was made in this AC title. Some people still love this game despite all the changes that were made and the fact that everything is exactly the same, but methinks the formula is getting old. I guess it's either because I'm growin' a bit too old for the series, or maybe because I has already played 2 AC games and I'm gettin' tired of the same things over and over...but I dunno. o.o I beat/got most of the stuff in the game in the first few months I played and was already up to the final debt by the end of 2 weeks. Oh yes, and like the original GC game, there are only about 4 upgrades: larger 1st floor, a 2nd floor, and basement. o.o The last debt rewards you with some sorta flag (which I haven't bothered to pay off yet). Anywayz...uh...overall, the game is okay, but I didn't get as immersed into it as I did with the first two AC games. YAY, I WROTE A DANG OVERLY DETAILED REVIEW. }} }} SSBB Did you purposly capitalize gaga?}} Friendship Reward }} RE: BOO! }} SUPER MARIO GALAXY }} Wi-Fi (duh duh duh duuuuuuuuhhhhh!) YO'LA FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} Well, about that icon of yours... Sumaes01 23:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I am going to need the facts so I can make it because your word bubble icon does not show what your eyes are like. So please list the following: Mouth, Eyes, Hair and Hair color, Face Tatoos, and Glasses Here's your icon Sumaes01 20:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) King Roland Word Bubble Yes. Please tell me how to type in to make the word bubble. I have no idea what to do. Where do I go? What do I do? How do I do it? Did you know I like CUPCAKES? ~~''King Roland~~ Hi! {SpecialAgentKat|text=Hi! I'm Kat!}} QUESTIONZ 2. I will do it...soon.}} Um Holhol, I wanna know how to make those bubbles and secretive said to contact youEmestLady 17:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Veronica!!! :D BAN IBBY I hate you dent face. DEAD FACE. Yeah, we have. Anyways... }} S-N-L Sure! ok, You can create me one Thanks! Corey785 22:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) NEWSPAPER! Hello, Holli! YAHOOE, VERONICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I kinda want it now Hi, Holli. So, uh, can I have my word bubble already? Tell me what you need to know. Sumaes01 22:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubbble Okay, this will be my picture: Colors: Lime Green, Gold, Neon Blue, White and Black. Signatures: For the one next to my talk page link, I want it to say: Go to my Talk page to get a character icon! For the one next to my user page link, I want it to say: As long as your not a user pertanding to be Morcubus, your aloud to see my user page. Is that Everything? Sumaes01 12:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) A LA CUISINE!! Oy Vay SHIFU IS A MONKEY MONK!!! LIKE MY SHIFTY EYES!!! *shifty eyes*}} GAME SHOWZ Hi! It's SpeacialAgentKat. You King Roland's buddy? Now, uh... let's get to teh point. I'm making a game show. With users. No game characters. You in? Please respond on me talk page. Me likies pie. SpecialAgentKat 20:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) GAME SHOWZ Nuthin much. I just needed to get permission for use of your character. So just tell me what kind of things you like to say. I'll take it from there.SpecialAgentKat 20:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) YOUR MOODZ!!! I shall send you the ad sometime later. Do you need any assistance in setting up the mood bubble?}} You can see the list of moods on your word bubble's page. Whenever you wanna do a mood, type this: When you just wanna leave it at the default mood, or you are just too lazy at the moment to type in a mood, just type your word bubble as you normally do: That be all. Any questions?}} SNL/SSBB/MB Maniacal Productions Stuff Hola, como estas Veronica? and here's da pie }} Friends thingy on your page Dang I stick out like a sore thumb...}} HELLO! Your Nice!!!!!!Corey785 22:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) kgs331210 oops sorry i ment to put you've become freinds with another user!Corey785 22:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) LAST SIM STANDING AD!!! Hope you like it and stuff. Couldn't fit in Amelia, sorreh. AND I BE VERY SORREH FOR DELAY!!! }} I'LL BEG MISTAH TROUBLEMAN TO LET ME EXCEED THE AD LIMIT!!! As for the userbox thingy, just follow teh instructions here, then go ahead and add it to the userboxes page. You're welcome to ask me for help if you're having any trouble doing it yourself. }} }} WHO WOULD BE THE BETTER ADMIN? Story at 11 Bob the Builder? Omigosh! The Best Friend Reward! }} Omigosh! The Best Friend Reward! }} BMSWFF!!! }} Eating pancakes with chopsticks on the moon! so.... I here you like Crime dramas! Do you watch The Mentalist?Corey785 17:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) SSBB Brawling Shtuff Production Shtuff asdfjkl; Life Pictures ALPHABET SONG! and how do i make a buddy list? i is not computer-tech-nificent ((just made dat word)) }} *hides in corner*}}